


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty Songs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teacher Sam, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV. He has the biggest crush on his teacher ever. Will he get what he wants or will he find out what he needs is right in front of him? (wow that sounded sooo cheesy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, and it kinda fit with this series. Hope you guys like it. br />  
> Song is at:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkUpG7Yi5P4

_Young teacher, the subject_

_Of schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly_

_Knows what she wants to be_

_Inside her there's longing_

_This girl's an open page_

_Book marking - she's so close now_

_This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don_ _'t stand so close to_ _me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Her friends are so jealous_

_You know how bad girls get_

_Sometimes it's not so easy_

_To be the teacher's pet_

_Temptation, frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry_

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting_

_His car is warm and dry_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Loose talk in the classroom_

_To hurt they try and try_

_Strong words in the staffroom_

_The accusations fly_

_It's no use, he sees her_

_He starts to shake and cough_

_Just like the old man in_

_That book by Nabokov_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_-Don’t Stand So Close To Me by The Police_

~~~Wednesday~~~

**Dean's POV**

_He was drop dead gorgeous._

Man, if there was just a way I could have him. Any way that I could just lay my hands on his fucking perfect body. I’m not even kidding. His body is p-e-r-f-e-c-t. He’s 6’ 4” with hazel eyes and beautiful hair that almost, just almost reaches his shoulders. I bet it would feel silky. I need to stop think about this. I really do, but I have no willpower. I mean this is my teacher I’m talking about. It can’t be healthy…but whatever, I guess a guy can fantasize.

“Uh, is there something you need?” Mr. Winchester asked. He looked so cute right when he asked that. With his head tilted to the side, and his eyebrows all scrunched up. I tried to shake out of my thoughts long enough to actually hear the question.

“Um, no. Why?” I asked, confused. I looked around the class room, and became even more confused. Everyone was gone. Of course, my first conclusion was largely based on one of my favorite fantasies. It was pretty unreasonable that that was what was happening, though. Right? Yeah.

Mr. Winchester had this look like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. It really made his dimples pop, and man was that a good look on him.

“Well, class is over, and you’ve been sitting there staring at me for a while now,” He said biting his lip to hold himself together.

“What?! Oh, I, I, I…I’m sorry,” I finally stuttered out. I could feel the fire in my cheeks. Shit, I totally just got busted. I’m sitting here just staring at him like a dipshit, and he thinks it’s fuckin’ hilarious. Damn, I stupid.

“It’s okay, but you should probably get to your next class now,” He pointed out. He gave me a smile, but there was something in his eyes. It was gone before I could really pin it down, but it was probably pity. With that I grabbed my bag and started to sulk out of the classroom.

“Dean, wait,” Mr. Winchester called out. I turned around to see him holding out a piece of paper, “You’ll need this to get past the tardy bell.”

“Thanks,” I said with a slight roll of my eyes. I was irritated that I even needed it because it reminded me of what just happened.

“Anytime,” He said with a wink. The wink put me off because it seemed kind of strange, and out of place. I walk out almost a little creeped out, and really confused.

 

~~~Lunch~~~

“…and he winked. It was strange,” I replayed the story to my best friend Ruby.

“He winked at you!? That’s not strange. He totally wants you,” Ruby said smugly, like she knew all along.

“No, dude you didn’t see that wink,” I tried to explain to her, “It was like something an old guy does to his waitress. It was just weird.”

“Whatever. Maybe, he had something in his eye. Or he’s not good at flirting. We should just get past it,” She said casually changing the subject to her latest boyfriend.

She kept talking, but I started to tune her out. My mind went to what she had said before. If he had been trying to flirt he sucked at it. I’m not gonna say that I’m a master or anything, but you know. I’d just have to see what I could come up with.

 

~~~Thursday~~~

The best part of my day was here. The first two periods of school always seem to go by slow, but today I had something I needed to try out.

I walked in and I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and saw Mr. Winchester watching me over the top of his book. I sat down with a smug smile, gazing straight into his eyes. He was the first to look away. As soon as he did I turned to my friend, Cas. He was into me, and it wasn’t that he wasn’t good looking, he had just never done anything that really caught my attention. It felt wrong doing this, but I was gonna have to play him.

“So, Cas do you have plans this weekend?” I said trying to sound alluring. I tried to talk loud enough that _he_ could overhear if he was listening, but not let it sound like I was trying to let him hear.

“What? No, I don’t. Why do you want to do something?” Cas asked looking so happy and excited it killed me.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie,” I said less up-beat.

“Yeah, I love to go with you,” Cas beamed.

Suddenly, Mr. Winchester turned around. His jaw was clenched, and he kinda looked like he was glaring at me. All I could think was _ha…jealous._ Awesome..just awesome.

“Dean, would you please come to the front of the class, and answer the questions on the board,” He said with a sly smile.

Fuck, I didn’t know any of the answers for those.

‘Um, no I couldn’t. Becky looked so enthusiastic about them.”

“I didn’t ask Becky. I asked you. Come on, Dean. We learned about all this just yesterday,” He teased drawing out my name.

Dick. He knew I wasn’t paying attention. Fine, I’d bullshit my way through it. I narrowed my eyes at him, but all I said was…

“Of course, Mr. Winchester,” I tried to put all I had in saying him name. If he wanted to play, I’d play.

**Q1) What 20 th century war ended at the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month?**

Ok, I had no fuckin’ idea what the answer was, and he knew it. He was staring at me with a smile that I wanted to slap off his face.

I decided to just write down one of the wars I knew about, and hope I got it right.

**A1) War of the Worlds**

I turned around, and saw Mr. Winchester doing that thing where he holds back a laugh.

“War of the Worlds?” He said looking really amused, “Oh yeah, I remember it now. That was when that alien race came to drain our blood, and Tom Cruise saved the world. How could I forget? It was a proud moment in our history. Sorry, though. The answer was actually World War I. You can go back to your seat.”

There was snickering for the whole class. I didn’t really mind that. I knew I wasn’t gonna get it right, anyway.

“Maybe you should start paying attention in class, Dean,” Mr. Winchester stated.

“Whatever, it’s not like any of this matters anyway. We’ve all already taken our finals. We only have a few more weeks left of school, and then we’re gonna be in the real world. Hardly any of us are actually ready for that, and learning about World War I isn’t gonna help us any,” I practically yelled.

“Uh..so what do you think we should be learning about?” He asked me.

“I don’t know. Something important.”

“You don’t think my class is important?”

“No.”

“Well, then why don’t you stay after school tonight so that you and it can get better acquainted? I’m sure you’ll find you like it more if you do.” _Yeah...oookkaay…_

“Fine, whatever,” I said more than a little pissed off.

“Fine, see you then,” He said it like it was a threat or something.

 

~~~ Thursday After School~~~

As soon as I got out of Art, I when straight to Mr. Winchester’s class. Most of the student had already gone home. Pretty much _everyone_ had left. This sucked.

I walked in, and he had his face in his book leaning back in his chair. I didn’t think he noticed I had come in until he got up and lazily strutted over to me. He started getting a little too close, and I backed away with every step he took. He had this predatory look in his eyes. I wasn’t sure if I liked it or not.

Soon I found my back to the wall, and he was towering right above me. I was only a few inches shorter than him, but in this position I felt really small.

“Um…Mr. Winchester what are you doing?”

“Dean, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to get you alone,” He whispered into my ear.

“M, Mr. Winchester, wha..,” I tried to sputter out.

“Dean, you don’t even know what you do to me when you call me that,” He sighed, “but please it’s Sam.”

I could feel his breath on my skin, and his lips hovering over my neck. This had to be a dream, right? Fuck, it didn’t feel like any dream I’d had before.

“Ok…Sam,” I said awkwardly.

“Mmm, say it again,” He said licking his lip.

“Sam,” I breathed looking straight into his eyes as I did; feeling a little less suprised. There was a flash of hunger in them, and it seemed like I was the only thing that could satisfy it.

He bent his head down and tenderly brushed his lips over mine. He was trying to take it slow, but that wasn’t really what I wanted at the moment. I crushed my lips to his. The stubble on his face bit into my skin, and man did it feel good. We battled for dominance until I won. This was my element, and I was done fucking around. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and claimed it. I felt his moan more than I actually heard it. I put on a smug little smile. I’m not gonna brag, but I like to think I’m a pretty skilled kisser. It sounded like he thought so too.

All of a sudden there was this knock at the door. We pulled apart quickly.

“Mr. Winchester?” There was another knock. “Is anyone there?”

“Uh, yes, just a minute,” Sa…no Mr. Winchester yelled cause who was I kidding, the fluke was over. All of this was a really bad idea. With my head back on straight, I felt all the emotions I had tried to hold back. I was a little disgusted with myself, but there was also this big mixture of regret and…I couldn’t quite find the right word, but _quilt_ felt kinda right. It was like there was a squeezing pressure in my chest that was telling me this had been oh so wrong. When Mr. Winchester opened the door I hurriedly, but still coolly walked out of it.

What had I been thinking?!

 

~~~Friday After School~~~

Dean walked into Mr. Winchester’s classroom ready to explain that what had happened had been a terrible idea and could never happen again. I had this whole “speech” prepared, and then he went and said…

“What are you talking about?” His face looked as cold as ice.

“What?” I said more than a little confused.

“Dean, you really need to stop daydreaming,” He said sounding exasperated, “That never did and never will happen.”

He was lying straight to my face, and blowing all of it off as if it was nothing. I was pissed and really hurt by it all. I let out a disbelieving huff. What a bitch. I turned around and left without another word.

 

~~~Home~~~

I went straight to my bedroom and punched a wall. Not the best moment I’ve ever had. I broke a hole through it, and my hand ended up pretty bruised. _Guess today not my fuckin’ day._

I heard my phone ringing. I fumbled around trying to find it. Finally, a second before the last ring ended I found it and put the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Dean?” Cas said sounding surprised.

“Yeah. Why, was I not who you were expecting to answer?” I sarcastically retorted.

“No, I just didn’t think you were actually going to.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

*Awkward silence*

“So, I was calling to see if you were still up for going to that movie… or something,” Cas said happily.

“Um, yeah a movie sounds great. How about tonight? What’s on?” I said hoping this would distract me from what happened earlier.

“Yeah, tonight would be great. The drive-in is showing a double feature of _2 Guns_ ;which should be awesome cause duh Mark Wahlberg and Denzel Washington, and then the night will end with _The Conjuring_ ,” Cas said the last part in what’s supposed to sound like a spooky voice, but it just maked me crack up.

“We should be there about 8:30 so we can get a good spot.”

“Alright,” I said feeling excited.

 

~~~The Drive-In~~~

I was sitting in Cas’ dads 67’ Impala and I just couldn’t get myself to focus on anything. This was supposed to be a fun, carefree night out with a smokin’ hot guy, but all I could think about was what happened after school. Cas must have been able to tell something was the matter because he lowered the volume on the radio and turned to me.

“Dean, what’s the matter?”

“What? Nothing. Why?”

“It’s obvious you’re caught up in your thoughts, and something’s bothering you.”

“Really, it’s nothing I want to talk about.”

“De…” Cas started, but I leaned over and shut him up with a kiss. It was only supposed to be a quick one, but it evolved as soon as my lips touched his. It turned into an all-consuming and desperate plea for **more**. I wanted all of him, but couldn’t get it. There wasn’t enough skin to touch or enough anything. It was all too little, but at the same time way too much. We started to get a little frantic. I was straddling him, and at some point we must have torn each other’s shirts off or something because here I was licking my way down his chest.

I stopped at one of his nipples and bit it…hard, then soothed it with my tongue. I made sure that each one got the same amount of attention. He let out a low moan and bucked up against me which caused me to moan in turn. I was so fuckin’ hard, and my jeans were starting to get a little tight.

“Dean…we…should really…oh, god…stop,” Cas tried to get out in-between grunts.

“Yeah, we should,” I said sucking on the skin below his bellybutton, and also trying to unbutton his pants. “Do you _really_ want me to, though?” I teased stopping before pulling them down.

“Hell, no,” Cas said sounding appalled by the idea.

I chuckled. “Alright, then don’t complain or you’ll just have to get yourself off.” I threatened. I started to think about it, and that didn’t sound like a bad plan, actually. Watching him jack off in front of me, I was definitely gonna have to make that happen, but not this time.

I shucked his pants off, and I leaned my head down; blowing hot air onto his cock thru the fabric of his boxers. His cock twitched, and he rutted up trying to find friction.

I gently pulled down Cas’ boxers and stared at the beauty before my eyes. Cas’ cock was swollen, and deep red straining toward his stomach. I licked the underside from the base to the tip. I took the head into my mouth and gave it a test swirl of my tongue. I heard Cas take in a shaky breath. I took more of it in with every bob of my head, until I had all of him in my mouth. Then I started a torturously slow pace. After every drag up and down, I swallowed hard around him, and rubbed my tongue against the spot where his head and shaft met. Cas started making these tortured little moans, and they were like honey to my ears.

“De..please. So close. Just a little harder,” Cas begged. I moaned around his cock and he cried out from the vibration. With a wet popping sound I pulled my mouth off of Cas.

“Sorry, Cassie, I’m gonna be the one to decide when you get to come,” I said with a mocking sympathy.

“Shit..De..it’s too much,” Cas pleaded. I let out a sigh, but I knew I couldn’t deny Cas. He could always have a little more fun with him later.

“Alright, Cassie. It’s okay, just hold out one more second.” I said.

I took him back in my mouth redoubling my last efforts, and pulled my hand that wasn’t at the base of Cas’ cock down to his ass. My fingers teasing at his hole; giving him a little taste of what could be to come, and massaging the spot right above it with my thumb. That seemed to give Cas the push he needed. Before I knew it, Cas was coming down my throat in long, hot waves. Cas’ back arched off the seat, and he gripped my hair tight. Looking up and seeing Cas in that position with his face filled with pure ecstasy was all I needed to come.

As we came down from our highs, I slumped down unto Cas. He looked up at me with a curious expression.

“Did you just come?” He asked incredulously.

“Uh…yeah.” I said a little embarrassed.

“I didn’t even have touch you,” Cas said amazed.

“I…” I started when a heard a knock on the window.

Cas looked up and his face took a 180 from bliss to a look of terror. “Shit, someone must have saw something or, or something. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He ran his hands through his hair and then brought them down to cover his face.

“What? Hey, clam down.” I said tugging Cas’ hands off his face gently. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but it obviously wasn’t good.

Cas took a couple of deep breaths, and rolled his hands in front of him trying to spit it out. “It a fuckin’ cop.”

“What?! You’re kidding right?” I looked out the window myself, and there looking back at me was a very pissed looking cop, “FUCK. Get your pants on. Why the hell, are we still just sitting here!?

We were scrambling around when there was a second, louder knock.

Cas rolled down the window. “Good evening, officer. Is something the matter,” Cas asked trying to turn on his innocent charm like the cop _hadn’t_ just seen his cock hanging out.

“Step out of the car. Both of you.” He said sounding irritated. We slid ourselves out nervously.

“A couple of the workers saw what…you two were…doing in that car, and called it in. I’m putting you both under arrest for public indecency.” The cop said uncomfortably.

I closed my eyes and mentally screamed.

Today _really_ wasn’t my day.


End file.
